


An Alpha Who Doesn't is No Alpha At All

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: “You don’t like being the reason someone falls apart?" Stiles asks, shocked. "Hearing her whimper and feeling her shake? You don’t like the taste and the feel and how she tugs your hair and grinds against your mouth?”“No,” Scott says, shaking his head. “I don’t.”“I do,” Derek says easily.“I like it,” Isaac says.“Same,” Cora says.“I love it,” Peter says, smirking at Scott’s glare. “It’s quite the turn-on. Especially with our senses.”“Yeah, no,” Scott says, still looking like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.Stiles turns to Allison and Kira, putting his back to Scott, blocking him from their view. “My sincere condolences,” Stiles says seriously, shaking his head.ORScott thinks oral sex is gross, and Stiles, appalled, makes an offer to Allison and Kira.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is a reference to the whole DJ Khaled saying he doesn't eat out his wife but expects her to blow him because he's the king (what a fuckin' twat), then SmashMouth of all people responding with "A King who doesn't is no King at all". [Seriously, it happened.](https://twitter.com/smashmouth/status/992478669435060224?lang=en)

The pack’s all a bit giggly, all a bit tipsy. It’s one of the last few nights of their spring break and they’re gathered at the loft enjoying all being back from separate colleges, having a casual night to try Lydia’s spiked wolfsbane wine, with regular wine for the pack humans. The game of truth or dare had dissolved when Derek put his foot down, allowing no one to dare drunk werewolves to jump off of anything. Instead, the conversation turned to sex, as tipsy young people are prone to discuss.

“This guy in my chemistry class,” Lydia says, sighing happily. “Thick fingers, thick dick, and actually understood my astrophysics essay.”

Cora giggles, _giggles_, and Stiles wonders exactly how much she’s had to drink, and asks, “Is this the one with the…” Cora trails off, wiggling her fingers and fluttering her tongue.

“_God_, yes,” Lydia says. “I swear I saw the face of god. And I’m an atheist.”

There’s a round of laughter at that. 

“I’m jealous,” Cora says. “This guy was enthusiastic but ugh, he seemed very confused about where the clit was.”

Erica grins, nudging Boyd with her elbow. He just shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “Thank you for not sucking,” Erica says, kissing his cheek. “His does this thing with his tongue, phew, I could die happy.”

“I like it,” Boyd says with a shrug, like he doesn’t even know the envy of the girls in the room. Erica’s grin says she’s well aware.

“Really?” Scott says, scrunching up his nose. “But it’s so...gross.”

Dead silence, everyone staring at Scott. Peter snorts, breaking the silence and shaking his head. 

“It’s gross?” Lydia asks, a deadly lilt to her voice that Scott doesn’t seem to notice.

“You were talking last week about oral and some girl in your vet tech program,” Stiles says, frowning a bit.

“Well yeah, she gives great blow jobs,” Scott says.

Another pause, then, “She goes down on you and you don’t reciprocate?” Stiles asks incredulously. Cora makes a scoffing noise, shaking her head.

“What?” Scott asks. “It’s not like I _make_ her do it. I just don’t want to...do it back.”

“An alpha who doesn’t is no alpha at all,” Boyd says wisely. Stiles snorts, most of the others laughing.

“What?” Scott asks.

“It’s a Smashmouth and DJ Khaled thing, never mind,” Stiles says. “Seriously? You genuinely don’t like eating a woman out?”

“No,” Scott says, looking disgusted. “You do?”

“Uh, yeah!” Stiles says. “You don’t like being the reason someone falls apart? Hearing her whimper and feeling her shake? You don’t like the taste and the feel and how she tugs your hair and grinds against your mouth?”

“No,” Scott says, shaking his head. “I don’t.”

“I do,” Derek says easily.

“I like it,” Isaac says.

“Same,” Cora says. 

“I love it,” Peter says, smirking at Scott’s glare. “It’s quite the turn-on. Especially with our senses.”

“Yeah, no,” Scott says, still looking like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Lydia and Cora are looking at him with disgust on their faces, everyone else looks a little disbelieving or disappointed. Except Kira, who’s a little red, and Allison who looks pained.

Stiles turns to them, putting his back to Scott, blocking him from their view. “My sincere condolences,” Stiles says seriously, shaking his head. “Please feel free to come find me if you want proof that we’re all not like _that_.”

Scott makes an offended noise behind him, but Stiles lets Erica handle ripping into him. He makes eye contact with both Allison and Kira, making sure they can tell he’s deadly serious, before turning back to the conversation. 

“Derek, come on,” Scott says, pleading for an ally. “It’s just...ick.”

“You’d better not let Braeden hear you say that,” Peter says casually. Scott visibly pales. Stiles just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not raise Scott to be like this. 

* * *

Stiles genuinely doesn't think Allison or Kira will take him up on his offer. With Kira, he thinks she was too shy and embarrassed yesterday to really consider it, and she and Allison both probably have dozens of options other than him, but he was still serious. He'd eat them out for as long as they wanted. He'd enjoy it, too.

But the day after Scott's Oral Sexgate, Stiles gets a text from Allison. 

_From: Allison A.  
You were serious, weren't you?_

It takes only a second for Stiles to guess what she means.

**From: Stiles S.  
Absolutely**

It's less than a minute before she texts back.

_From: Allison A.  
I'll be over in ten minutes_

**From: Stiles S.  
Looking forward to it**

Stiles does a quick cursory check of his room, making sure nothing horribly embarrassing is out in full view, and changes the sheets. It’s just good manners. A couple years ago he probably would have been nervous as he shimmies the pillows into the pillowcases, but he’s no longer the awkward teenager he used to be.

Look, he has watched a _lot_ of porn, he’s read a lot of porn, and hell, he’s written a lot of porn. He knows why people stare at his fingers, and he learned quickly how to use them. And he’s a naturally curious person. When Kathryn, a girl in his dorm, was spread out on his bed, he’d wanted to learn exactly what flicking his tongue over her clit did versus pressing against it. He wanted to know what one finger did for her compared to two, what crooking them inside her did, what happened when he pressed against her g-spot.

He’d spent over an hour between her thighs, only stopping because she tapped out, saying three was her limit before oversensitivity hit. She’d rolled between his legs, sucking his cock down to the base, and a beautiful friendship was born. Kathryn was happy to let him explore, and he was happy to let her do the same.

College has been a blessing. No one there knows him as the sheriff’s weird kid, or the kid who shows up where he isn’t supposed to be, or the kid who always seems to be there when shady things happen. He’s just another college kid and he thrives. He’s been with women, he’s been with other men, and he knows he’s good at what he does.

He hears Allison’s car pull up to the house a couple of minutes before she knocks on the door, like she needed to psych herself up first. He lets her in, noting how her fingers are tapping against her thigh, how she’s biting her lip, like she isn’t sure how to start.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Stiles says, closing the door behind her. “If you’re not comfortable, we can just order a pizza and go through my dad’s case files.”

Allison snorts, some of the tension leaving her body. They’d definitely gotten drunk and done that once or twice. 

“I want to,” she says, sounding sure. He believes her, knows that Allison wouldn’t do a damn thing she didn’t want to. “Because...it’s gotta be better than it’s been...”

“Okay,” Stiles says, smiling slightly. “Come on, we’ve got the place for hours.”

Allison follows him up to his room, smiling at the picture of the pack he has tacked to the wall over his desk. Stiles turns to her, takes in how she’s standing, how he’s pretty sure she isn’t sure how to start. 

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asks. “Or is that a boundary you don’t want crossed?”

She looks surprised for a moment, but nods and says, “Yeah, kiss me.” 

Stiles gives her plenty of time to change her mind as he steps into her space, but she just looks at him steadily, eyes closing as she leans in, his face close to hers. He kisses her softly, one hand cradling her jaw, wanting her to be comfortable before pushing a little further. She sighs against his lips, arms coming up to rest on his waist. 

Stiles brushes his thumb over her jawline, licking gently against the seal of her lips. She opens her mouth, lets him deepen the kiss, making a surprised but pleased noise as his tongue brushes her, kissing her the way that made Kathryn melt. When he pulls back, her pupils are dilated and she looks a bit dazed.

“Wow,” Allison says, her grip on his waist tight. 

He smiles at her, taking her hand and tugging her gently to the bed. He kisses her again, harder this time, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, tracing her soft skin. He’s letting her set the pace, not wanting to just rip the clothes off one of his best friends, but when she tugs her shirt off, tossing it to the side before pulling off his, he figures he has a handle on what she’s okay with. 

He presses her back with nipping kisses until she falls back onto his bed. She shimmies out of her skirt, followed by her panties, kicking them to the side. She’s beautiful, which he’d already known, but seeing her lying before him, bare and trusting him with this...it’s a heady thing.

Stiles presses a kiss to the inside of Allison’s ankle, trailing fingers up her soft skin. She lets her thighs fall open, lets him lie between her legs, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. She’s already wet, her slit glistening and fuck, Stiles can’t wait to get his mouth on her. 

Stiles licks up her slit, tongue languidly rolling over her and fuck, she tastes good. Allison gasps above him, hand flying to tangle in his hair. She’s looking at him with wide eyes, cheeks already flushed. Perfect.

Stiles takes his time to explore, to tease. He hates it when people go straight for the kill, not taking the time to enjoy how they get there. So he lets himself indulge, tracing her opening with his tongue, learning it makes her twitch, more wetness seeping out of her. It makes him think she’s the kind that likes to have something in her. 

He drags his tongue up, undulating against her swollen clit as he takes two fingers and brushes them over her slick labia, gathering the wetness there. Allison’s breath catches as he slowly presses two long fingers into her, crooking them up to find her g-spot.

“Fuck!” she says, hand flying down to tangle in his hair. He grins against her, resting his other hand low on her belly and gently pressing down. Allison cries out again, back actually arching off the bed. It makes his cock twitch between his thighs, already hardening just from this. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he loves doing this.

Stiles alternates between moving his tongue over her clit in quick, short movements and laving over it slowly, building the tension in her higher and higher. She rolls her hips up against his mouth when he presses his tongue rhymically against the side of her clit, like she’s trying not to grind down against his mouth. He presses his mouth against her harder, pleased when she takes it as the permission it is. 

Allison is beautiful like this, chest rising and falling fast, her thighs starting to tremble on either side of his face. Good. He presses more insistently on her g-spot, his tongue moving against the side of her clit the way that makes her whimper. He wants her to let go, wants to bring her over the edge and feel her fall apart over him. 

“God,” she gasps, breath harsh. “Stiles, I’m…”

Stiles knows, he can feel it in the tension of her thighs, her cunt tightening around him. He moves his fingers faster in her, his tongue rolling harder against her clit. Allison gasps, hand tightening in his hair as she comes, trembling as her pleasure ripples through her. 

Stiles works her through it with gentle licks, never putting too much direct pressure on her clit, his fingers slowing in her. The tension slowly leaves her as her legs fall completely open, the spasms of her inner muscles tapering off. 

“Fuck,” she says when it sounds like her breathing is evening out. “Okay, I just. Wow.” Stiles grins. He loves that reaction, all right? He shifts the fingers inside her, making her eyes widen. “You-”

“Are not nearly done,” Stiles says. Before she can ask, he lowers his mouth to her wet cunt, moving his fingers within her again. Allison gasps, rocking her hips up against his face, grinding against his mouth. Good, he wants her to take what she needs, wants her to find what feels best. 

Stiles pulls her thighs over his shoulders, letting him get even closer. He’s aching in his jeans, so hard just from having his mouth on her and his fingers inside her. The noises she makes are beautiful, her body so responsive to his touch. When he looks up, she has the cups of her bra pushed up, her hands cupping her tits, fingers pinching at her nipples. He can’t help the groan he lets out. Allison moans at the vibrations against her sensitive flesh, and Stiles knows something she might like.

He closes his lips over her hard little clit, gently sucking. Allison cries out, thighs closing on either side of his face. He doesn’t mind at all. Stiles loses himself in her, massaging over her g-spot, nipping and laving his tongue over her labia, cataloging everything that makes her twitch, every moan and sigh and gasp. 

Stiles doesn’t understand how Scott can’t love this, can’t get hard looking up and seeing her flushed above him, a thin sheen of sweat making her skin glow. He doesn’t get how Scott thinks this is gross instead of amazingly intimate, how he could get bored when he could be licking into her perfect cunt, working her closer and closer to the edge. Scott has wolf senses for fucks sake! That should make the taste and smell and feel of her even better. 

It takes a while for Allison to start tensing again, her orgasm approaching. He’s expecting that, knows it’s hard for some to go again quickly. But he’s patient and more than happy to work her over. When her breaths start getting shorter, her moans higher and closer together, he knows she’s close. He moves his fingers quicker within her, closing his lips around her swollen clit again. When he gently sucks and hums against her, she comes with a cry.

Allison writhes above him, her hand in his hair keeping his face between her quivering thighs. He doesn’t stop the soft kitten licks over her until her thighs fall open, her body spent. He kisses her inner thigh before pulling back, rolling to the side, lying on his stomach next to her. He tries not to moan when his hard cock presses against the bed.

“Holy shit,” Allison says, looking over at him. “I need to tell Kira she absolutely needs to take you up on your offer.”

Stiles laughs, blushing, which he feels a bit ridiculous about since he just had his face buried between her thighs. 

“Go for it, I’d be happy to,” Stiles says, rolling over onto his back. Allison looks down, sees the way his cock is pressing against the front of his jeans. 

“Can I…?”

“You don’t have to,” Stiles says. “I didn’t invite you over to blow me.”

“What if I want to?” she asks.

“Well, I’m certainly not gonna say no.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this wasn't supposed to have a Stiles/Kira chapter but I just...needed a Kira chapter.

Stiles really hadn’t thought he’d be hearing from Kira, but he’s in her bedroom anyway. She’d asked him to come over since her parents are out of town, and he’d been happy to accept. He thought she’d be shy by how uncomfortable she’d looked in the loft the other day, but as soon as he’d closed to bedroom door behind them, she’d kissed him.

Stiles loves how eager she is, how she takes what she wants, hands roaming up his chest. He’s seen the sweet side of Kira, the one that plays Mario Kart with him and cried because the puppy Derek adopted was just too cute. He’s also seen her in all her badass glory, wielding her kitsune power and her sword with deadly efficiency, and while this isn’t quite the same, it feels very familiar.

Kira’s tugging at his clothes, pulling his shirt off before her hands fly to the waist of his jeans, working on the button. She lets Stiles tug her shirt over her head, unhooking her bra and dropping it the ground before ducking down, lips closing over a hard, pink nipple. Kira gasps, hand flying to the back of his head, as if he’d want to pull away. 

He laves his tongue over her nipple, flicking over it quickly. His other hand caresses her other breast, rolling her nipple until he learns how hard she likes it, how much she wants him to pinch at her. He alternates his mouth between grazing teeth and long sucks, reveling in the way it makes her gasp, makes her rub against him, like she’s desperate for friction. He pushes a thigh between her legs, cock jerking as she grinds down against his leg, letting out a high, needy noise. 

Stiles hisses in pleasure, her thigh pressing against his cock as she grinds down. Her hands are tight around her and he switches his mouth to her other nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud. Her breath is coming in short bursts, a fine tremble running through her already and fuck, he’s never been with someone whose nipples are so sensitive. He fucking loves it.

He gives one last nip to her breast, her nipples red and swollen from his attention, before pulling back. Her pupils are blown, a bit of her kitsune shine in her eyes and damn, that does something for him. He cradles her jaw, giving her a fleeting kiss before murmuring, “Get on the bed for me?” against her lips.

Kira’s all too excited to obey. When she steps back, whimpering at the loss of contact, there’s a wet patch over the thigh of his jeans from her wet little cunt. He groans, hard cock pulsing in his undone jeans. He finishes taking them off, eyes on where Kira’s reclining on her sheets, kicking her panties off. She leaves on her short patterned skirt, and damn if Stiles doesn’t have a thing for that too.

Stiles crawls up between her thighs, spread shamelessly before him. He runs his hands up the inside of her thighs, fingers trailing through the wetness smeared between her thighs. Her cunt is soaked, her juices dripping onto the sheet below her. She’s probably the wettest woman he’s been with, and god it’s hot.

Stiles spreads her wet, red labia with his thumbs, staring at where she’s slick and aching. She squirms a bit, but makes no move to close her thighs. Her folds are flushed and swollen, her little clit already hard and yeah, he needs to get his mouth on her immediately. 

Stiles debates with himself how to start before dipping down, tracing the tip of his tongue in an arch around and above her clit, not making direct contact, but stimulating the horseshoe-shaped nerves beneath the skin. She twitches under him, like she wants to arch up into his mouth, but is keeping still for now. 

Stiles drags his tongue down through her folds, pointing it and pushing into her as far as he can. Kira gasps, hands flying up to grasp at her headboard. She’s gorgeous above him, flushed and needy, her nipples swollen and hard from his mouth. He slips a finger inside her tight, wet cunt right as he brushes his tongue over her clit, making her cry out. 

He works his finger in and out of her, avoiding her g-spot for now, his tongue rolling against her hard clit. She starts relaxing around him, the wet clutch of her body giving. He’s able to slip a second finger into her with a wet, squelching noise that makes him want to just take his cock in hand and jack himself off right then and there. He ignores the urge though, focusing on taking her apart.

Kira nearly arches off the bed when he crooks his fingers inside her, finding her g-spot after a few seconds. She jerks under him when he presses his tongue against the side of her swollen clit, pressing quicker and quicker against her. Her soft thighs are shaking on either side of his head and he has a feeling she’s close.

His fingers moving inside her speed up, the noise of her messy cunt beautiful with her moans and gasps. He presses harder against the spot inside her, his tongue insistent against her clit. She’s undulating her hips, grinding down against his face, greedy cunt clutching at his fingers. Her fingers are playing with her nipples, her eyes closed and mouth open as she whines. 

The tension in her body is pulling tighter and tighter, her body trembling and he knows it’ll just take a nudge to get her over the edge. He hums against her clit, keeping up that steady pressure inside and against her. There’s a shudder that runs through her, then Kira’s coming with a shout, her cunt squeezing around Stiles’ fingers as a gush of liquid rushes out of her. Stiles nearly comes right there, always so weak when he makes someone squirt.

Kira is shaking over him, letting out breathy pants and soft moans as she comes down, inner muscles spasming around Stiles’ fingers. Stiles pulls back when he has a feeling it’s becoming too much for her, gently withdrawing his fingers, groaning at the wet patch beneath her.

“Oh my god,” Kira says, looking down at him with wide eyes. “I’ve never...that’s never...I haven’t done that before.” She looks like she doesn’t know how to feel about it, embarrassment trying to edge in.

“Did you like it?” Stiles asks, fingertips tracing little circles on her messy inner thighs.

“So, so much,” Kira says, smiling slightly. 

“So did I,” Stiles says. “That’s insanely hot.”

Kira grins, still breathing hard. “How would you feel about fucking me?” she asks.

“God, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the goal of this wasn’t to be a Stiles eats out the pack fic. Yet here I am, wanting to add Cora and maybe Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles hadn’t expected to come home from the grocery store on the last day of spring break to Cora lounging on his bed, flipping through the mythology book he had on his nightstand. She looks up when Stiles yelps in surprise at seeing her.

“Jesus, Cora,” Stiles says, hand over his racing heart. “If I die from a heart attack, I know it’s going to be a Hale-related event.”

“Your heart is fine,” Cora says dismissively, like it’s not weird at all that she can tell his heart is healthy. She sets the book aside and sits up, legs hanging over the side of his bed. “And I really want to sit on your face.”

Stiles glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand, seeing his dad has hours left at work, and says, “Fuck yes.”

Cora strips quickly, not self-conscious at all, dropping her clothes at the foot of the bed. “Better take your shirt off, it won’t stay dry,” she says with a wink, smirking when he shifts where he stands, cock thickening between his thighs. 

Stiles pulls tugs his shirt off over his head and when he’s done, Cora’s already taken off her bra, showing off soft tits with shining barbells through her hard nipples. Another spike of arousal lances through him, and it takes a conscious effort not to reach down squeeze his dick. She grins, looking way too pleased with herself, but really he can’t blame her.

Stiles lies on his bed, swallowing hard as she crawls up next to him. She straddles his face, and the view is amazing from where he is. Her cunt is perfect, soft pink labia already a bit swollen with her excitement. Stiles can’t fucking wait to taste her. 

“Tap my thigh if you need to breathe,” Cora says. 

Stiles nods before wrapping his hands around her thighs and tugging her down to him. She tastes amazing, her wetness bursting over his tongue. His hearing isn’t great with her thighs on either side of his face, but he can still hear her moan when he spears his tongue up into her. She squeezes down around the bit of his tongue he can get inside her. 

Stiles has a Thing, and that involves strong women taking what they want from him. Cora has that in spades, not shy at all about rocking against his mouth, rolling in a way that makes his nose nudge her hard clit. She twists a hand in his hair, holding him in place, as if he’d want to go anywhere else.

Stiles drags his tongue up through her folds, circling around her hard clit. It makes her thighs flex around his face and he does it again, pressing harder and harder against her, making her shake. Her wetness is smearing over his mouth and it’s so fucking good that he’s fighting not to thrust his hips up against the air. 

It’s a bit of an awkward angle, but he’s able to worm a hand between her thighs, tucking two fingers up into her messy cunt. Cora immediately rocks harder against him, clenching down around his fingers. He gives her another, because she seems to love the stretch, and her thighs quiver on either side of his face. 

He moves his tongue quicker over her, much faster and harder than he had with Kira and Allison, because she seems to love her pleasure a bit harder, with a bit more of an edge. He fucks his fingers into her quickly, aiming for that sweet spot inside her. 

There’s a gasp above him, then Cora’s coming around his fingers, her sweet cunt pulsing around his fingers and against his mouth. She’s still rocking her hips so he doesn’t stop, keeps his tongue moving over her as her inner muscles spasm. He only stops when she shifts up, and he immediately misses being enveloped by her.

Cora pulls back, thighs still shaking, but she doesn’t go far, moving down his body until she’s hovering over his lap, his cock straining against his jeans. She leans over, the kiss they share full of nipping teeth and greedy moans. She licks at the wetness covering the lower part of his face and he can feel a trickle of pre-come drip from the tip of his cock. Cora grins against his lips and sits up, her hand hovering over the front of his jeans, right above his aching erection. 

“Can I?” she asks.

“Please,” Stiles says, voice rough. “Whatever you want, please…”

Cora unbuttons his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just far enough to pull out his cock, thick and red, aching for her. She rolls her hips, dragging her soaked folds over his cock. He groans, hands tight on her thighs, trying not to buck his hips up against her.

Then she’s gripping him, positioning him at her entrance and sinking down. Stiles hisses her name, eyes fluttering shut. Her cunt is wet and hot and perfect, still twitching from her orgasm. He has to take a deep breath, fingers digging into her thighs as he tries not to come embarrassingly fast. 

She reaches down, puts her hands over his and pushes, making him drag his nails down her thighs. Cora whimpers above him, the sting of pain making her tremble. Stiles does it again, little red lines on her thighs healing a few seconds later. Cora shudders, mouth opening with a little noise of pleasure. 

She braces her hands on his shoulders, slowly raising and lowering herself on him. Her eyes are flashing gold and damn, mark that down in a kink box for him. She’s soft and velvety inside, taking him so easily. He may not be the thickest, but his cock is long and curved and she takes advantage of that, arching in a way that makes that curve drag over her g-spot.

“Fuck, Stiles,” she says, voice thready. “I thought you’d be good, but damn.”

Stiles can’t help the pleased little smile at that, but a second later he’s gasping and she drops down on him harder, riding him in earnest. He grips her hips, digging in nails enough that she whines, and fucks up into her, unable to stay still any longer. 

Cora hisses, her ‘yes’ drawn out as she revels in how he pounds into her. Her tits are bouncing, nipple rings glinting against her pink, hard buds. She sees him looking and leans down, encouraging him and really, he doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his arms around her back, holding her to him as he thrusts up, her dripping cunt squelching as he roughly uses her. He closes his mouth over her right nipple, tongue flicking over her, nudging the silver barbell. 

Cora’s thighs are shaking, her elbows braced on the bed next to Stiles’ head as he nips and sucks at her hard nipples, free hand pinching and twisting at her other breast. She loves it, arching into his touch, whimpering for more, harder, for him to fuck her rougher. 

Stiles knows exactly what Cora can take and isn’t worried about hurting her, at least not in a way she won’t love. He gives her what she demands, slamming into her in a way he hasn’t with anyone else, giving her as rough and hard as he’s able to. She grinds against him, clit pressing against his pelvis as she bounces on his cock.

He never thought he’d be here, with Cora Hale in his bed, moaning on his cock, but god he wouldn’t trade it for anything. When she starts squeezing around him, her orgasm fast approaching she hisses in his ear, “I’m on the pill, I need you to come inside me.”

Stiles whimpers, teeth biting down harder at her hard nipple. A second later her orgasm washes through her, her cunt clenching down around him as she lets out an animalistic moan, shaking over him. He can’t hold out any longer, not with how she feels around him. He groans, cock jerking as he empties himself inside her. She sighs, holding him tightly, enjoying the way he twitches inside her. 

Eventually Cora rolls to the side, both of them making a little whine as his cock slips from her body. She collapses to the side, patting him on the arm. 

“Ten out of ten, would go again,” Cora says.

“God yes,” Stiles says. “I need a Gatorade and cracker break first.”

“Sold.”


	4. Chapter 4

A great thing about going to the same college as Lydia is they’re able to share an apartment off campus. After all the shit they’ve been through, both of them have a few particular anxieties that the other is uniquely able to assist with, or at least know how to get out of the way of. They don’t want to deal with potential shitty roommates, or roommates that may look a little too closely at their private, supernaturally-related lives.

So that means Stiles is very aware of how much Chem Dude blows Lydia’s mind. Their bedrooms share a wall and she isn’t shy. He’s not complaining, he just knows that she greatly enjoys what Chem Dude does, so he’s surprised when she backs him up against their refrigerator, looking at him for permission before kissing the hell out of him.

“Whoa,” he says when she pulls back, his hands on her hips. She has a smile curving at the edges of her mouth, her body pressed against his. 

“Problem?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“No! I just - what about Chem Dude?” he asks.

“_Josh_ and I are not exclusive,” Lydia says. “And in the group chat, Allison, Kira, and Cora can’t stop talking about your mouth.”

“What?” Stiles says, frantically trying to remember what the hell happened when he last looked at the pack’s group chat.

“The ladies’ group chat,” Lydia clarifies. 

“Oh,” Stiles says, his brain slowly coming back online. “So...you want…”

“I want you to eat me out,” Lydia says, not shy at all. “If you want to.”

“Fuck, yeah, I do,” he says, stepping closer into her space.

Stiles kisses her again, stopping only to bend down and lift her by her thighs, making her gasp and wrap her arms tighter around his back. He’s been actively using the university’s gym, well aware of how much strength matters when you’re fighting for you life, so it’s easy to lift her and take the few steps to set her down on the edge of their kitchen table. 

Stiles drops to his knees in front of her, a bit blown away to be looking up at Lydia Martin like this. She smirks and spreads her legs wider, short dress riding up her creamy thighs. Stiles swallows hard and runs his hands up her thighs, pushing the dress up to her waist, breath catching when he sees she’s wearing nothing under it.

“Came prepared?” he says, voice rough. He clears his throat.

“I knew what I wanted,” Lydia says simply. She looks as confident as ever, but he knows her now, can see the hint of vulnerability in her eyes. He’s going to make sure she knows this isn’t a mistake.

She’s bare between her thighs other than a small rectangle of soft, light hair. Her slit is already glistening and he can’t wait to see what she looks like when he’s done with her, pink and swollen and wet.

Stiles slowly licks up her slit, gathering the taste of her on his tongue. Lydia sighs happily, trailing lazy fingers through his hair. He doesn’t know what Lydia likes in bed, but he has a feeling it’s along the lines of decadence. So he starts slowly, tracing her labia with the tip of his tongue, circling around her clit but not making direct contact. His tongue makes an arch under her clit, stimulating the nerves under the skin. It’s hit and miss for him if his partner reacts, but Lydia is definitely one that does, gasping and arching into his touch.

Stiles works a finger into her, followed by a second when he finds her wet enough. She makes a breathy noise in the back of her throat as he pumps them languidly inside her, brushing over her g-spot every few passes. He works her up slowly, almost lazily, dragging out the growing pleasure inside her. Lydia is rocking against his face, like she knows she needs more but is enjoying the buildup.

He presses a bit harder against her g-spot, followed by fluttering his tongue against her hard little clit, finally giving her the pressure she needs. She moans, fingers tightening in his hair. He shudders as her nails scritch his scalp, tongue briefly pausing before licking against her again. She makes an inquiring noise and wraps her fingers in his hair, tugging gently. He groans against her wet cunt, cock jerking between his thighs.

“Mm, I had a feeling this would be something you like,” she says, tugging at his hair again. He moans against her clit, the vibrations making her gasp. “Stiles…”

He’s done teasing, wants to feel her come undone on his tongue and fingers. He rolls his tongue against her clit, discovering that pressing against the right side makes her tighten around his fingers, more of her wetness smearing around his mouth. He’s so hard it almost aches. His fingers move quicker within her, pressing rhythmically against her g-spot.

Lydia’s making loud, gasping noises, rocking against his face. He knows these noises, has heard them through their shared wall, and it makes something proud in him swell that he’s able to make her feel like this. He hums, fluttering his tongue against her, speeding up as she tightens around him, thighs tensing on either side of his face.

When she’s just there, right on the edge, he closes his lips around her hard clit, sucking gently, fingers pressing against that spot inside. Her hand tightens in his hair, cunt fluttering around his fingers as she comes, a cry on her lips. He keeps his mouth on her, looking up to see her cheeks flushed, eyes closed as she gasps, trembling above him. 

He’s struck by how much trust she has in him that he gets to see her like this, free of makeup, in just a simple, short dress, hair pulled back in a messy bun. He gets to see her relaxed, see her fall apart, gets to feel her and taste her and see her at her most unguarded. 

She pushes his head away when it’s too much, looking down at him with eyes heavy with pleasure. She doesn’t look surprised like Cora, Kira, and Allison had, just satisfied and relaxed. It makes something in him preen, and he tries not to look too pleased with himself. He probably fails because Lydia rolls her eyes, reaching out and tugging him to his feet. She pulls him between her thighs, licking her own juices off the side of his mouth. He cock jerks, pressing against the front of his jeans.

“Round two?” she asks.

“Fuck, yes, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
